vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Corruptor
Summary The Corruptor, originally called FAS-ACA3 Scarab, is a medium-sized ancient war machine manufactured through the Faro Automated Solutions (FAS) Chariot product line. Designed as an all-terrain reconaissance robot, these nimble machines excel in electronic warfare and swarm attacks. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: 'Corruptor, FAS-ACA3 Scarab, Demon '''Origin: 'Horizon Zero Dawn '''Gender: '''None '''Age: '''Around 1000 years old '''Classification: '''Machine '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hacking, Resistance to Hacking, Self-replication, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Matter Manipulation (On a molecular level), and Durability Negation (Organics). Attack Potency: Wall level (Can easily crumble boulders of this size. Ignores organic enemies durability with the Biomatter Conversion System). Speed: Subsonic combat speed (Can keep up with Aloy). Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can rip boulders from the ground and hurl them at high speeds). Striking Strength: Wall class Durability: Wall level (Should be equal to other machines of the same size. It can take a lot of hits from Aloy). Stamina: Superhuman (It won't stop as long as there is biomatter to consume). Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with other weapons/attacks. Standard Equipment: *'Grenade Launcher:' A powerful weapon that fires explosive bombs. *'Spike Launcher:' Fires darts that deal sickness damage to humans and forces machines to shut down and reboot, corrupting them to become the Scarab's allies. *'Prehensile Tail:' A retractable appendage that serves as a melee weapon and a repair tool. *'Biomatter Conversion System:' Originally meant as an emergency in case fuel supplies were cut, this system allows Corruptors to turn any organic matter into biofuel. *'Polyphasic Waveform Encryption:' In order to prevent the Scarabs possibly being remotely accessed or hacked, this beyond-military-grade security encryption was integrated into the Scarab's operating system. Even the most advanced supercomputers in the 2060's would require 50 years to crack a codeset. Intelligence: High combat intelligence. The Chariot line robots are highly advanced combat machines capable of learning from their mistakes after every engagement. The Corruptor's AI allows it to understand it's own structure, and repair and rebuild itself and others from memory. Weaknesses: Fire. If exposed to a lot of fire it overheats, exposing it's heat core for a short amount of time. Hitting it when exposed causes massive damage. However, this only applies to post-apocalypse Corruptors. During the Faro Plague they were not weak to fire. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Boulder throw: '''The Scarab rips a boulder from the ground and throws it towards an enemy at high speeds. Horizon_Zero_Dawn_Corruptor_rock.gif|Boulder throw *'Talon swipe:' The machine performs a powerful strike with its prehensile tail. file_70493_Corruptor_twitter_1465878416.gif|Talon swipe *'Jump attack: The Corruptor uses its jumps as attacks, landing on enemies with great force. Horizon_Zero_Dawn_Corruptor_jump_twitter.gif|Jump attack 'Notes: ' *Corruptors have never used their self-replication ability during a fight in the videogame. It's possible that they require time to use it, and it's not feasible during combat. *They don't seem to be able to consume biomatter if they are fueled up. They will start to do it again when energy is required. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Horizon Zero Dawn Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Machines Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Healers Category:Hackers Category:Matter Users Category:Soldiers Category:Tier 9 Category:Status Effect Users Category:Playstation Characters